


Gladstone

by guineamania



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, gladstone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Challenge Reward Fic</p><p>When John gets a message that Gladstone is ill he isn't expecting anything out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> So I was asked for something with Gladstone in and this was what happened.  
> It's only little but I hope you like it!

Gladstone had endured many things throughout the years. Like that time Sherlock had tested tranquilizers on him, Or that time his had painted him blue, they still don't know what that was for. John felt so sorry for that poor dog but he was also strangely attached to his owner. Every time either John or Mary tried to take Gladstone away from Sherlock he would growl and bite them until they took him back to 221B Baker Street and Sherlock. God knows why.

“He’s going to kill that dog!” Mary exclaimed as their carriage pulled up outside 221B Baker Street. Sherlock had called them to say that Gladstone was ill and they should come. That was as close to an ask for help as they would ever get from him. Sherlock was never good with dealing with people or animals, it was one of his many personality defects. Thankfully John still had his keys, there was no way they would get Sherlock to open the door for them, so they just let themselves in and jogged upstairs.

They definitely did not expect the sight that met them in the apartment. The great Sherlock Holmes was curled up on the floor wrapped around a fitfully sleeping Gladstone. Sherlock was right. Gladstone was ill but for once it looked to be nothing to do with the insane sleuthing genius. John was a doctor not a vet but he could tell Gladstone just had the canine equivalent of a cold. A smile twitched at his lips. Despite the persona Sherlock Holmes showed to the world he did care about the people (and canines) that were close to him. He was worried about Gladstone and it was adorable. “Come on, he’s fine,” John chuckled at a whispered, hurrying Mary back out the door. There was no way on earth Dr John Watson was going to let anyone disturb the consulting detective and his pet. They both deserved the rest.


End file.
